


Bandori Rarepair Week

by chocolatecosmos45



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentions of Dismemberment, aka hagu loses an arm, but yknow what, here we go bois, mostly here to spread the haguyuki love, yea, yeehaw babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecosmos45/pseuds/chocolatecosmos45
Summary: for #bandorirarepair week on twtday 1: firsts/seasonsday 2: clothes swapday 3: establishedday 4: animals/confessionday 5: angstday 6: au





	1. day 1: firsts/seasons (hgyk)

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my happy place  
> if yall have read any of my works yall know i LOVE rarepairs  
> so this week is the Best  
> i'll be trying to post every day, hopefully i can  
> this first chapter is really short but i hope yall enjoy

"Hagumi thinks Yukinya is like the fall!"

Yukina stops walking, tilting her head to the side as her girlfriend twirls and bounces in front of her, a wide grin on his face. It's an odd thing to say out of the blue, especially on a _summer_ evening, but something like that is.. somehow fitting. "Oh?" she asks. "How so?"

Hagumi stops suddenly, his arms dropping to his sides and his expression dropping. "Uhm.." His nose wrinkles, and his foot starts tapping in a familiar pattern. _Tap tap, tap. Tap tap, tap. Tap tap tap._ Yukina waits patiently, letting him gather his thoughts.

Finally, Hagumi nods. "Y'know how fall gets all chilly and  _brr brr_ , stuff like that? It makes Hagumi wanna curl up with a warm blanket!"

"Of course."

"Well.." A small grin grows back on Hagumi's lips. In a soft voice, brimming with affection, he says, "Being with Yukinya gives Hagumi those same warm and cozy and.. and safe feelings."

It's just a few simple words, but Yukina's heart warms at the sentiment behind them. She steps forward, taking Hagumi's hand with a tenderness she didn't even know she had. She feels a sort of pride in seeing the soft blush crossing his freckled cheeks, clearly in response to the gentle smile she's giving him. With a swift kiss on his cheek, she voices her gratitude the only way she can think to be appropriate.

"I love you."

Hagumi's eyes grow wide, and Yukina has to fight off a small blush. It's only natural for it to come, since that was the first time she had put her affection into words, but Hagumi doesn't need to look so surprised.. It only lasts a few seconds, though, before he's back to beaming brighter than the summer sun. 

"Hagumi loves you, too!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haguyuki is a great ship You Cant Change My Mind


	2. day 2: clothes swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ACTUALLY. already had this drawn out a while back. All Ready For This Day  
> i love them sm if you cant tell

"Yukinya looks super cute in Hagumi's clothes!" Hagumi compliments, placing his hand on Yukina's waist and winking.

With a faint blush, Yukina simply chuckles and replies, "Thank you. You look rather dashing in my clothes, if I do say so myself."


	3. day 3: established (tmrk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAA i forgot to WRITE so this is LATE  
> day 4's chapter will be out soon!! hopefully!!

Rinko groans and cracks her eyes open, letting her vision come into focus before rolling her head to the side to check the time.  _10 AM on a Saturday.._  she thinks to herself, rubbing one eye with the knuckle of her thumb.  _At least I don't have to work today._  Even so, she decides to roll out of bed and make breakfast.

Except she doesn't--can't. Something is holding her in place. Something warm and strong wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. Even without looking, she can tell what--or rather, who--it is: one very clingy, very sleepy Tomoe. Rinko smiles to herself, relaxing back against her fiance's chest for a moment before attempting to get out of bed again. No such luck, Tomoe tightens her grip and mumbles, "Five m're min'.. yer warm.."

Rinko chuckles softly. _Same as always, I suppose._  Although Rinko was never a morning person, Tomoe was always even less of one. "Come on, now.. rise and shine. I'll make you.. pancakes." That catches the grumbly redhead's attention. Tomoe lets go of Rinko, though she's clearly reluctant to do so, and stretches her whole body, not unlike a cat waking up from a nap. Rinko takes the opportunity to escape, though not before kissing Tomoe on the cheek. "Come on out.. whenever you're ready." She presses one more kiss to Tomoe's forehead before leaving.

_Let's see.._ Rinko hums one of Afterglow's songs under her breath as she gathers up the ingredients for pancakes. An egg, flour, milk, salt, sugar, butter.. and baking powder. " _Eien no.. yujo ga terashidesu..~_ " she sings quietly, going back to just humming afterwards since she only remembers those lyrics. Something warm wraps around her shoulders as she mixes up the batter, and a soft kiss is placed on the crown of her head. "Mornin', Rin.." Tomoe mumbles, her voice still husky from sleep. 

Rinko's cheeks flush ever so slightly. In a soft voice, she greets back, "Good morning, Tomoe," and tilts her head back to return Tomoe's kiss.


	4. day 4: animals/confession (tmrk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is also late but ya know what? it's done and i'm proud of it  
> yes they're all kemonomimis, no i do not take constructive criticism  
> himari is a dog, specifically a shiba; tomoe is a caracal, and rinko is a tanuki  
> please enjoy

A letter flutters out of Tomoe's locker as she opens it, landing at her feet. "Huh?" She blinks and picks the letter up, trying her best to ignore Himari's squealing as she carefully opens it so as not to tear the delicate paper with her claws. "Tomoe-san," she reads out, taking note of the neat cursive handwriting that she  _swears_ she's seen before. "I've admired you for a long time.." Her voice trails off into mumbling, her face growing redder and redder and her short tail curling around her waist as she reads more and more. Yep, she recognizes _exactly_ where she's seen this handwriting.

Himari hops up, excitedly trying to read over the cat girl's shoulder as her tail whips up a storm. "What's it say, what's it say?" Tomoe finally finishes reading the letter, using it to cover her burning face. "It, uhm.. It's a confession letter.." she mumbles. Even though she's received so many in the past, this one in particular..

With a smug look rivaling that of Moca, Himari places her paws on her hips. "Oh~? Don't you get one every other day~? And yet the cool and collected Tomoe is all flustered by this one~" she teases in a sing-song voice.

"Sh-shush!" Tomoe cries, shoving the letter into her skirt pocket and quickly changing her shoes. Once she's ready to go, she grabs her bag off the floor and mumbles, "It's just.. I recognize the handwriting, and.." She grumbles and hands the crumpled letter to Himari to read. She counts down the seconds in her head to the reaction she knows is coming.  _3, 2.._

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Himari grins and spins around. "This is so cute~! And you said you recognized the handwriting?"

Tomoe nods as she takes the letter back, embarrassed. "It's.. Rinko-san's.."

"Rinko-san?" Himari asks, cocking her head to the side. "Don't you have a crush on-"

"Sh-shh-shush-!" Tomoe's ears flatten against her head, and she slaps a paw over Himari's mouth. "Yes, but don't-! We're still in public!" Himari's smug gaze doesn't help her raging blush cool down. She sighs and removes her paw. "What should I do?"

Himari pouts, narrowing her eyes. "Isn't it obvious? Geez, Tomoe, use your brain cell for once!" She reaches up and taps Tomoe on the nose, earning herself an "Ueh?!" of surprise. "You go and meet her where she asked! 'If you feel the same, meet me under the third sakura tree near Hanasakigawa after school today.' That's what the letter says, right? This is your chance!"

Tomoe flushes even darker, nearly blending with her hair. "But- But I-"

"No buts, To~mo~e~! You're gonna face your feelings and that's that!" Himari turns Tomoe around, ignoring her protests and flailing arms, and gives her a little push. "Rinko-san probably worked up all of her courage to write that letter for you! Now don't keep her waiting!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going! Geez.." Tomoe grumbles, pointedly ignoring the wink she knows Himari has sent her way.

_Haah.. hopefully this goes well._

* * *

It only takes a short while for Tomoe to arrive at the meeting place despite the decent distance between Haneoka and Hanasakigawa, both in thanks to her long legs and her fast, nervous pace. She kicks at the ground, watching a pile of pink petals float up, then slowly come back down. Sighing, she mumbles, "Hope I'm in the right.. spot.." Her voice trails off as she looks up from her feet, taking in the gorgeous sight before her.

There, under the third sakura tree from Hanasakigawa's entrance, stands the tanuki girl who's taken up most of her recent thoughts, wringing her paws together. Her fluffy tail swishes back and forth beneath her uniform skirt, and she seems to be muttering something to herself. Tomoe quickly shakes herself out of her thoughts, takes a deep breath, and steps forward.

"Rinko-san," she calls once she's close enough, startling the other girl. Rinko looks up, briefly looking into Tomoe's bright blue eyes before darting her own away with a bright pink blush. Tomoe takes it as a sign to continue. "I got your letter. And, well.. I feel the same way. You're gorgeous, cute and elegant at the same time. Not- not just your looks, but just.. in general." She scratches the back of her head with a nervous chuckle, watching as Rinko's cheeks grow more and more flushed. "You're kind and caring and.. I-I've honestly liked you for a long time now, and it's just grown stronger as we've gotten closer, y'know?" she finishes, her right ear twitching nervously.

Rinko takes a deep breath, finally meeting Tomoe's gaze properly with a warm smile that, frankly, Tomoe thinks is dangerous for her heart. "Thank you.. It.. It took me a while to.. come to terms with my.. my feelings. You.. make me feel warm and.. safe whenever you're around. You're strong, confident, and thoughtful.. and I.." she trails off, patting her burning cheeks as if trying to bat her blush away.

_Well, if she can't say it, I will._

"Rinko-san," Tomoe says, giving Rinko a fanged grin and opening her arms. "I love you." Rinko gasps and rushes forward ("Oof-!"), burying her  _very_ red face in Tomoe's shoulder. A happy chuckle bubbles up in the cat girl's chest as she wraps her arms around Rinko, who mumbles something almost inaudibly. "What was that, Rinko-san?"

".. I love you, too.."

Tomoe feels her cheeks start to burn. 

_.. How cute._

"Hey, Rinko-san. Can I.." Tomoe smiles sheepishly. "Can I kiss you?"

There's no hesitation from Rinko. Not when nodding in approval, and not when reciprocating Tomoe's gentle kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What did I tell you, Rinrin? Onee-chan is totally in love with you!"
> 
> "Fufu.. you were right. Thanks, Ako-chan.."
> 
> "Anytime!"
> 
> \--------------------------------
> 
> "So~? How did it go~?"
> 
> ".. We're girlfriends now."
> 
> "Yes, I knew it! I'm so happy for you!"
> 
> "Ahaha, thanks, Himari. It's your turn now, y'know."
> 
> "Eh? Eh???"


	5. day 5: angst (hgyk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters today!  
> this is technically hurt/comfort but. im babie

[yukinya ☆]

_Kitazawa-san?_

**yukinya**

**hag**

**im scared**

_What can I do for you?_

_And please, don't worry about calling yourself Hagumi in front of me._

**okay**

**and yukinya can call hagumi hagumi yknow**

_.. That may take a bit for me to adjust to. Soon, though, alright?_

**mhm mhm**

_Back to my question. Is there anything I can do for you?_

**uhm**

**just talk to hagumi**

**theyre yelling**

**again**

**hagumi loves them but**

**ever since miikun talked to hagumi about them not being normal hagumis been watching and**

**noticing things**

_Your parents?_

**mhm**

_What are they yelling about?_

**hagumi and oniisan**

_I see._

**mama keeps calling oniisan a girl and hagumi a boy**

**papa is getting it right but hes mad about hagumi liking girls and especially yukinya**

**theyre throwing things**

_That's not very good._

**hagumi hardly noticed before but now**

**mm**

_Would you like to hear about Roselia practice today, to take your mind off it?_

**yes please**

_Reply sometimes so I know you're still there, okay?_

**mhm**

_Let's see.._

_Lisa and Sayo brought in cookies, delicious as usual. They were definitely a new recipe._

**lisasenpai and sayonees cookies are always really good**

_Of course. I'll bring you some later, okay?_

**thanks yukinya**

_You're welcome._

_Let's see.. Sayo has clearly been playing more NFO, she ended up telling Ako what to say when she stumbled instead of Rinko._

_It was honestly pretty funny to watch her turn red._

**sayonee is funny**

_She is._

_What else.._

_Michelle crashed our practice today._

**michelle??**

_She seemed both exhausted and distressed, and even asked about you._

**ah..**

_She asked me to contact you, but I told her I was already going to._

**michelle is always worried ab**

**door open**

_Door open? What does that mean?_

_Kitazawa-san?_

_Are you there?_

_Kitazawa-san?_

_Hagumi?_

* * *

[yukinya ☆]

_Hagumi, are you alright?_

_Toyama-san, Okusawa-san, and Tsurumaki-san said they hadn't seen you at school today._

**yyuiknya..**

_Thank goodness.._

_You stopped responding last night, and I_

_I was scared and worried._

**haagumis srorryy**

_I'm just glad you're okay._

**hagumi .doesnt wantt ot  be heree anymmore**

**itss hhard  to tpe**

_Hagumi?_

_What happened?_

**..**

**[5 attachments sent]**

_Hagumi.._

**hhaggumi lovves maknig croqzuettes nadd SSel,,lingg tehm a;;t thed  shop  but he c,ant stay heere nymorree**

**mamaa is. a,,a.lways  sayying hsell bree,a khagguumissb ass iff hes e  ve na litttlee louder thhan hes suppose dto be or says tthhe wrong thi;ing**

**papa. lleaves  a lot  and wen hE ccomes  back hee yE.lls a,nd breaks  things and theen leaves .again**

**hagumi**

**i**

**imm scareedy ukii;;an**

_.. I'm sorry I can't do much for you at the moment._

_I want to help you. You, of all people, don't deserve to be in that environment._

_I swear, I'll figure something out._

_I'm here for you, okay?_

.

**thhank you**

* * *

[Roselia]

**I need help.**

_we're here to help!!_

_Well, we're here to do what we can._

_thats what ako said sayosan_

_._

_moving on, what's up, yukina?_

**I'm.. worried about Hagumi.**

_first names, with someone outside of roselia? how scandalous ∑(￣□￣*|||_

_Kitazawa-san?_

_now that you mention it haguchin has been pretty down and off when akos seen him_

**What do you mean?**

_flinching when ako calls him, kinda spacing out and not really paying attention, that kinda stuff_

_He's been in and out of classes, so I haven't seen him as often, but I've observed the same things._

_we're all super worried about him.. though i didn't know you guys were friends~_

**We're not.**

_you're.. not??? then why the sudden interest??_

**We've been dating for a few months.**

_been what now_

_called it (o≖◡≖)_

**That's not important right now.**

_okay ur right but i WILL get all the details from you later and that's a PROMISE_

_BACK on track. Minato-san, what do you think is happening?_

**It seems he's been in an.. increasingly more hostile environment.**

**I don't want to say any more without his permission, but.. it's bad.**

**I want to help, but as it's getting worse, I realize that I'm just one person. There's not exactly much I can do.**

_mhm, mhm.._

_I'm not entirely sure as to what's going on, but I assume you don't have enough evidence to get him out of there somehow?_

**Only text messages and direct recounts from him.**

**I'm sure it's enough, but.. perhaps they would anticipate something like that and hide all the evidence.**

_I see._

_uhmmm ako has an idea_

_totally not permanent and might not work but its something_

**I'll take anything at this point.**

_ako will dm yall :3c_

* * *

[yukinya ☆]

_Hagumi, would you like to come over?_

**eh?? why??**

_Roselia and Afterglow are having a sleepover at Ako's house, and I thought maybe you'd like to get out of the house for a while._

**sounds fun!!**

**but.. is it really okay for hagumi to be there?**

_Of course it is. I, and everyone else, would love to have you there._

**if yukinya is sure.....**

**hagumi will try to sneak out**

**mama doesnt really let hagumi go to sleepovers**

_Good luck. I'll see you soon, alright?_

**mm!! seeya soon!!**

* * *

[yukinya ☆]

**she found out**

**so hagumi cant go**

**sorry**

_I thought so. I'm sorry you got caught._

**maybe hagumi can come next time**

_I'll be looking forward to it._

* * *

[yukinya ☆]

**hey yukinya!!**

**hagumi knows youre doing a live right now**

**but hagumi is gonna say this right now**

**hagumi is gonna be doing something really important**

**so hagumi wont be able to use his phone for a while**

**hagumi loves you**

**a lot**

**so uh**

**see ya**

**hopefully soon**

* * *

[yukinya ☆]

_Hagumi?_

_Ah._

_Whatever it is you're doing, good luck, and please be safe._

_I love you too, see you soon._

* * *

[yukinya ☆]

**sorry it took so long!! hagumi was in uhhhhh**

**a court!!**

_Are you alright??_

**yea!! hagumi was making a. statement??**

**whats it called when youre talking about what your parents did to you to a whole entire jury**

_A statement, yes._

_So that's what this important thing was._

_Everything is all good now?_

**mhm!!! but uh**

**well**

**gramma wont be here for a few days to run the shop**

**so hagumi doesnt really have anywhere to stay at the moment**

_That's troubling._

_You could stay with me for the time being. I'm sure my father wouldn't mind._

**really???**

_Of course._

**thank you!!!**

_You're welcome. I love you._

**hagumi loves you too!!!**

_See you soon._

**soon!! <3**


	6. day 6: au (hgyk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Hello...?   
> Is this thing on?   
> Am I all alone?  
> Is anyone there?  
> I need a bigger gun   
> Help if you can  
> Please wake me up  
> Not to sound cliche  
> But this world sucks...'
> 
> -Black Tar, Hiroyuki Sawano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was waiting to post this one  
> i love love LOVE xenoblade x, and i love bandori  
> so i thought, 'c. combine. them,,,,,,'  
> and here we are  
> the ending is a little eh but yknow what i dont care
> 
> oh yeah, WARNING FOR SLIGHT MENTIONS OF DISMEMBERMENT  
> they're robot bodies, but it's still described as if it were a real body
> 
> please enjoy

With a low growl, Hagumi raises his glaive and crouches low to the ground. This is his last shot, his last chance to clear out these.. these aggressive indigens, his most difficult job as an Interceptor thus far. He's lost almost everything else. His team, his Skell, his other weapon.. all he has left is his glaive and his guts.

_Just keep fighting for long enough,_  he tells himself, gripping the hilt of his glaive tighter.  _That distress signal should reach NLA at any moment, then Mii-kun or someone else will come help._

Even telling himself that doesn't calm his nerves or make him any less terrified.

" _Offensive Stance!_ " he cries, wrapping his body in an aura of flames, deftly dodging strikes from the indigens left and right. For every strike he dodges, he hits them for two, even managing to slice off one of the monsters' forelegs. The edge of his glaive blazes a molten orange as he prepares another attack.

" _Burning Sla_ -ack!"

Hagumi cries out as the monster catches his face with the edge of its carapace, knocking him to the ground, then slamming him against the cliff face. _Crack._ Something, that indigen, that  _thing_ that threw him going  _s_ _kitter skitter skitter_  across the rocks and grass makes him look up, scared and exhausted and in immense pain.

Ah, his eyes.. something is wrong.

Through his bleary vision, he can make out his smashed raygun and Skell off to one side; his glaive snapped in half and.. one of his arms, leaking bright blue circulatory plasma, to the other; and that dark pink, scorpion-like monster and its friends coming right for him. Its beady, dim red eyes shine with malice, more than Hagumi had ever seen in his life, even from his parents back on Earth.

So this is how he dies.

Hagumi closes his eyes, his  _eye_ , trying to ignore the pounding in his head as the monster raises its massive foreleg, a toxic white stinger peeking through.

" _Brainjack_."

A powerful voice rings out across the plains, causing Hagumi to open his eye. He sees that scorpion monster.. surrounded by a red light, its dim red eyes slowly turning a bright gold. Within seconds, it turns and slams its stinger into the head of one of its friends, killing it instantly. Its second monster friend puts up a good fight before going down, leaving the monster surrounded by the red light, frozen stock still, all by itself. Something whizzes over him and lands beside him with two dull  _thuds_ in rapid succession.

_What.. what was that..?_

" _Servant Sacrifice._ " That powerful voice is much closer now, right beside him. As the scorpion monster cries out and finally goes down, Hagumi weakly turns his head to see just who saved him.

Through his blurry vision, he recognizes a set of samurai-esque armor clearly made by the same lion-like xenos that forged Hagumi's glaive, the helmet covering their face. His savior clicks a button on the side of the helmet, and it releases with a _hiss,_ allowing him to finally see their -- _her_ face as she removes it. Long lavender hair, pale skin, a butterfly tattoo on her right cheekk, and, as his savior crouches down next to him, the same bright gold eyes he saw on the monster. All features he could never forget, having seen them shining so brightly on stage back on Earth.

"Yu..ki.."

"Don't speak. You're hurt." Yukina runs a gentle hand through Hagumi's fluffy orange hair, calming him as she taps away on her comm device. Soon, the pain starts to ebb away, like water trickling down a stream. 

_Must have turned off the pain receptors.._

He can just barely make out what Yukina is saying now, her normally powerful voice brought down to a gentle hum, as he's more focused on staying awake.

"Distress signal from the Grieving Plains was reached. I found one BLADE on the verge of death after trying to fight three ictuses by himself. The rest of the team was wiped out, his Skell and weapons were destroyed, and several parts of him are missing."

_Several parts?_ Hagumi finally takes a good look at his surroundings, actually processing his destroyed things.

_.. ah._

_That's your arm over there._

Hagumi attempts to sit up properly, but he ends up just falling into Yukina's side, still in shock. The Reclaimer, normally averse to such physical touch, merely hums and continues stroking Hagumi's hair as she finishes her report, the cuff of her gauntlet brushing against his cheek.

"An Outfitter is on her way for minor on-field repairs and to salvage the Skell. Requesting a type 06 right eye and type 042 left arm to be prepared in the Mimeosome Maintenance Center for proper repairs." Yukina sets down her comm device when she's finished, turning all of her attention to an exhausted Hagumi. "It's alright now," she whispers gently, a soft look in her -- more often than not -- stern gaze.

"Sleep now, rest now. I'll get you home, Kitazawa-san."

Her voice is.. so calming. Hagumi can feel himself slowly relaxing, leaning further into her side. 

"Rest now."

So calming..

Hagumi closes his eye, quietly drifting off.

* * *

"Kitazawa-san."

Hagumi looks up from his conversation with Misaki, spotting Yukina close by. He brightens up, quickly running over to greet her. "Yukinya!"

_Thwick._

"Nyeh! Owww.." Hagumi stops on the spot and rubs the spot Yukina flicked on his forehead with his newly attached arm, a pout on his lips. "What was that for, Yukin-"

"Are you suicidal or something?"

Yukina's question catches him off guard, shaking him to his core. A sharp pain shoots through his right eye, and he pushes against it with the heel of his palm for a few seconds. "N-no, of course not.." he answers, voice shaking.

Yukina's gaze is cold and piercing, a far cry from when she saved him.

"Then what the hell were you doing out on the field fighting  _three_ indigens of that size?" Yukina snaps, her tone sharp, though.. there are some underlying tones of worry. Probably the only reason Misaki hasn't stepped in yet. "Even one of _those_ things is more powerful than some tyrants."

Hagumi dips his head and mumbles, thoroughly scolded, "Hagumi.. Hagumi just wanted to.. to prove he's not weak.." He glances up, expecting Yukina to launch into another tirade, but instead, she looks.. contemplative, even a little angry. Almost like Misaki when he told them the same thing.

After a good minute or so, she opens her eyes and speaks. "Who was it?"

"Eh?" Hagumi blinks, confused.

"Who told you that you're weak?" Yukina looks.. incredibly serious, a fiery spark in her otherwise stoic demeanor.

Hagumi winces and shakes his head. "It's.. not important, just a couple of bullies. They just.. they just said that someone as strong as Mii-kun should.. be ashamed to be friends with a weakling like Hagumi. They said that he shouldn't have been a BLADE, not when even the top Prospector is stronger than him. Said that Hagumi should 'take on a real Interceptor mission if you're gonna insist on wasting space' and gave Hagumi that mission." He sighs and crosses his arms, a sad smile on his face. "Hagumi knows he's weak, but.. it still hurt. So Hagumi gathered up a team of other BLADES those two called names, got his Skell, and.. well, Yukinya knows the rest."

Silence.

Hagumi's shoulders droop slightly. Of course it wouldn't concern the leader of Roselia, not something like this. With a nervous, self-deprecating chuckle and a wave of his hands, he mumbles, "Hagumi won't do it again, it's no big deal- eh?"

He's suddenly cut off by Yukina placing both hands on his shoulders and looking into his eyes, a fiery determination in her own. "I'll train you."

".. Eh?"

"Divisions don't matter, all that does is your determination to survive. So what if the top Prospector is physically stronger than you?" Yukina lets go, placing her hands on her hips and standing tall. "Those two won't be able to say much about how 'weak' you are if you're getting stronger every day, right? Especially under one of the top BLADEs."

Hagumi stays silent for a few moments as he processes what Yukina just proposed. When he finally does, his eyes light up. "Yukinya would really do that? For Hagumi?"

"Consider it the start of my repayment for back on Earth. Oof-"

Yukina wheezes as Hagumi tackles her in a tight hug. "Thank you so much!"

Her gaze softens, and she pats his head with a soft huff. "It's the least I can do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE STUCK ON A DIFFERENT PLANET


End file.
